TV's Frank's Nightmare
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Mystery Science Theater 3000.  Frank is all alone at Deep 13.  Normally this doesn't bug him, but if there are two things he fears the most, it's his friends being hurt, and painful memories.


After reading Bowser's Nightmare and Lilly's Nightmare by Tinyrocket, I decided to make a fanfic of someone having a scary nightmare myself. It features my second favorite MST3k character (who is it? You'll see.). Anyway, this takes place right after Lilly's Nightmare! Anyway, enjoy!

Tonight was a regular night in Deep 13.

Dr. Forrester, as usual, was starting up a new plan for world domination.

He sent TV's Frank out of the lab, so he would work alone.

Frank was busy with a cat's cradle, when he heard a voice.

(_You're next…_)

Frank looked around. "Steve?" Frank asked.

(_Bowser and Lilly were just the beginning. You are among my list…_)

"This isn't funny, Steve." Frank said as he went to Dr. Clayton Forrester's lab.

But when he opened the door, Frank was surprised to see Forrester wasn't even here.

"Steverino, where are you?" Frank said. He looked around, but Forrester wasn't there.

"I… I'm calling Mike and the 'bots up." Frank said.

Frank pushed a button to call the Satellite of Love.

To his surprise…

Mike was lying on the floor, seemingly dead.

Frank looked closer. He gasped.

Mike _is _dead.

Frank called to the screen. "Tom, Crow, Gypsy, where are you?"

He pushed a button to take a look around.

He was horrized to see Tom in pieces, Crow, with only his net left, and Gypsy had her head in a pike.

Frank couldn't believe. "How? How?"

Then, he heard the voice again.

(_I have warned you…_)

"Wha… what do you want from me?" Frank said.

(_Find me… somewhere in the city…_)

Frank was so horrified he had to agree. He went out of the lock that led from Deep 13. He sneaked out of Gizmonic Institute (in disguise), and walked out the door.

Frank was surprised to see what happened.

Every building, and I mean _every _building, is in ruins.

Frank couldn't believe it. He remembered a thing like this in his childhood.

FLASHBACK

Frank, as a young child, was playing basketball with his friends, when he heard a noise. He turned to see what had happened. He gasped. He returned home right away, and looked at what happened. His home was in ruins, and his parents were lying on the floor, dead.

END FLASHBACK

Frank started to wonder. Is this the same guy that killed his parents? Could this be the guy he didn't know?

Frank started looking around, and someone grabbed him. He gasped at what he saw.

It was a huge monster, a fire like creature.

"Who… who are you?" Frank said.

"My name isn't important. But you will know this." The Fire Demon said. "We are part of a group that has grouped together, to give people nightmares. Do you know what month this is?"

"It's October." Frank said, scared.

"That's right. My friends, the Ice Demon and Ash Crimson didn't give an explanation for the nightmares, because they were running out of nightlife."

"Tell me. Please."

"Foolish human. All right, I'll tell you. Have you heard of Halloween?" The Fire Demon asked.

"The treats? I like trick or treating." Frank said happily.

"No, pitiful human. Not trick or treating. Now pay attention! On Halloween Night, we will take all the people that had the same sort of nightmares that you're having now. We're gathering these people together, to hold them hostage. On Halloween Night, you are going to have that nightmare come true, only, it won't be no nightmare." The Fire Demon chuckled.

"What? NO!" Frank yelped.

"YES! Your friends will be dead, even your 'Dr. Clayton Forrester', won't be able to save you!" The Fire Demon chuckled.

Frank was scared. Then he thought of something. "You mentioned two people named Bowser and Lilly. And that I was next. Are there any other people that you're holding hostage?"

The Fire Demon gulped. "Now, now, I wouldn't give too much away. That is, if your friend keeps it quiet." The Fire Demon held up a cage. In that cage was…

"STEVE!" Frank said.

"It's too late for me, Frank, save yourself!" Forrester said.

"STEVE!" Frank said.

The Fire Demon held a fireball, and aimed it at Forrester. The fireball then burned the cage up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

Frank woke up.

"…OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Frank, shut up, I'm trying to work!"

Frank looked around.

He was back at Deep 13, and the person who was yelling at him was Dr. Forrester. He was alive and okay!

But, wait, how did he know it wasn't a dream? Frank decided to call Mike and the 'bots.

Mike and the 'bots appeared on screen.

"Mike, I need to talk to you!" Frank said.

"Sure Frank, what is it?" Mike said.

"Ummm… are you a dead body corpse?" Frank asked.

Mike, Tom, Crow, and Gypsy stared at him very strangely.

"Frank, you need to stop hugging Nummy Mummy Coocol Butter." Tom said.

"Oh, okay. Glad to see you're not dead." Frank said as he 'pushed the button'.

Frank looked around. So it was all a nightmare, as the Fire Demon predicted.

Frank knew something, though. On Halloween night, the nightmarer's friends were going to die by the Fire Demon and his friends.

The only people that Frank knew had nightmares were Bowser and Lilly. He had to find them before Halloween is here!

Well, there's my nightmare piece. It sort of ties in with Tinyrocket's stories, doesn't it? Anyway, review away!


End file.
